What Brings Us Back
by lost my rent
Summary: Revised and Reposted. Dan Scott's twins come to town with their own secrets to add to the drama...and one secret will bring back a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a rewrite and revision of my story of the same titled...some storyline has been change from the original...enjoy.

Don't own anything...not even OTH

* * *

_"I'm moving." She cried into his chest. "My mom and Mark decided that Miles and I need to have some communication with Dad...we're moving to Tree Hill...I don't want to do this..."_

_He pulled her away to wipe away her tears, "Coles, shhh...shhh, baby don't cry. Everything's gonna be fine..."_

_"How?"_

_"I don't know, but we'll figure it out.."_

_"I wanna tell them, please..."_

_"I want to too, but we need to wait...we talked about this...okay? It'll be alright...I promise. You trust me, right?"_

_She nodded, "I just don't want to lose you."_

_"That's never gonna happen."_

_She smiled, "I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_"Can I stay with you tonight?"_

_Two weeks later he watched as he watched the girl he loved rode away...to her new home...and his old hometown._

_xxx_

"I met my brothers yesterday, they seemed nice…get this, one of them, he's married." She laughed into the phone. "I know. I know. Not a word. Babe, I've got to go…we're almost at the school. I love you. Yeah put her on…hey there…love you too. Bye, baby."

She sighed as she shut the cell phone.

"How are they doing?" Her twin, Miles asked. "You alright, Colby-Grace?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright…I just miss them."

"I know you do. Look on the bright side, it's just five months."

"That's easy for you to say. Your not…"

Miles interrupted, "I'd love to carry on this argument, sis, but we're here."

She looked up to see her half-brothers standing in the front of the building, surrounded by a small cluster of people. Tucking her necklace into her sweater and pulling the sweater looser she looked at her brother, "Let's see if we can survive. You won't tell, I won't tell…Deal?"

"Deal."

Miles laughed at his sisters anxiety as they got out of the car. Approaching the group he took up the appearance that had worked for him, confident, just like everyone else…just like thy were expecting him to be.

"Lucas, Nathan, Haley." He greeted, taking the arm Lucas offered.

"Hey, you two. So, this is every one…"

Introductions went around before Colby followed Haley to first period while Miles went off with Brooke. The group had one class together, but other than that they didn't see each other until lunch.

"So, I don't how this works." Brooke sat right in front of Colby, "How does one man have four kids in the span of three months?"

"Talent."

"Super-sperm."

" 'Cos he's an ass."

Colby looked around nervously, "Is he really that bad?"

Lucas leaned over, "Dan has his moments, but let's just say he won't ever win father of the year."

"Why is last name Okanda?" Brooke asked.

"Step-father's last name. When Mom got married we all took his last name."

"Speaking of fathers, when do I get to be an uncle?" Miles asked.

Nathan smiled, taking an opportunity to wrap his arm around his wife, "Four months. It's a boy."

"Congratulations. When do you get to have a free leg?" Colby asked casualy.

"Soon."

The bell rang and group began to disperse, but before Colby could go off Haley stopped her, "I was wondering, well, Nathan and I were both wondering if you wanted to come to our place for dinner,…and I can help make sure your all caught up…I asked Miles, but he said he had to work."

"I'll be there."

"Good, I should warn you though, you might need to help me…"

Coles nodded and walked off to the next class. As she walked off she felt her cell phone vibrating, she picked it up to read the text that came across: **_We love you._**

Meanwhile, Haley returned to Nathan, who had been waiting.

"She's said she'll come for dinner."

"Thank you, Haley."

"She's your sister, it's nice, I was starting to wonder if all you Scott men could was produce boys. Hey, how are you feeling about all this, anyhow?" She asked as they began to make their way to the tutor center for free period.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know…I was just getting used to Lucas, and I've known about him forever. It'll just take a bit."

"Well, maybe tonight will help…"

"Yeah, maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Colby knocked quickly on the door of Nathan and Haley's apartment.

"Who is it?" Haley's voice came through the door..

"Colby."

"Come on in, it's unlocked."

She opened the door to the apartment to find Haley in an awkward balancing position over the stove top. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the pan to cooperate." Haley grunted out. "Nathan is finishing his shift at Karen's…he took my shifts there after the accident."

"Here let me help." Colby reached for the pot, but a smell hit here, "Haley do..." But she couldn't finish, she turned and emptied the contents of her stomach into the sink.

Haley looked to the ceiling, "Oh, no...don't do that..." She began talking to her stomach. "Oh, no we're not. Just because Aunt Colby does it doesn't mean that mommy is going to do it too."

She turned her attention to the girl pulling her head out of the sink. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Coles tried, hoping she could hide this for a little bit longer. She'd only been in Tree Hill two days, and if she had to spill after two days it wasn't a good sign.

"That did not look like fine to me."

"It's nothing...really. It's just been happening more since I moved."

"Maybe you should go to a doctor...I don't mean to be mean but if you're sick..."

"No, no I understand. You don't have to worry. I went about a month before we moved."

Haley's eyebrows went up, questioning, but Colby went on..."Please don't tell anyone. Especially, my brothers...I mean I barely know Luke or Nate, but still...I don't want them knowing. And my parents can't find out until I figure this out."

"Slow down, just tell me." Haley was confused.

Colby slipped off her sweater to reveal a baby bump, "I'm three and a half months along."

Haley's eyes grew wide as her stomach did a bit of a swirl. Noticing Colby's fear, Haley reached out so her sister-in-law came closer. With her free hand Haley lifter her shirt, "Say hi to your cousin."

"Cousins." Colby corrected nervously.

"Cousins. Oh, we're gonna have so much fun, yes we are. Oh no! The noodles." Haley quickly grabbed the pot holder and grabbed the pan and not be able to get anywhere accidently dropped the pan spilling hard and burnt noodles and sauce on the kitchen floor. The two soon-to-be-mothers looked at the mess as Colby quietly leaned over and turned off the stove before the both of them busted out laughing.

"Wow...and I thought I'd have nothing in common with anyone here." Colby laughed, sliding down to sit on the floor as Haley carefully did the same.

The laughter died and Haley looked as Colby sobered down, "Can I ask you something?"

Coles nodded.

"What happened to the father?"

"Wow, you know how to kill the moment."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine. But it's part of the reason I can't have anyone find out. We met ages ago, his cousin who I worked with gave me his email address, instant friends, but he was holding on for someone. He never told me much about her, one day he just told me he had been blind to what he really wanted, it was really sweet. My parents weren't too thrilled, I mean he already had a daughter...you know _every _parent's dream.. They warmed up to him, but they made us make a deal...no sex...that's why they let me see him. But on my eighteenth birthday he popped the question…and well, you probably understand honeymoon sex." Colby giggled, "I found out I was pregnant the same day we found out I was going to move. And if I told my parents…"Colby started crying, "He doesn't know I'm pregnant. You're the first person I've told. I barely even know you! I don't know what I'm gonna do, Haley. Sometimes I don't think I can. Not this way."

Haley's hormones allowed her own tears to fall. She managed to scoot over to her sister in law, "Well you've got me."

Before the two could talk any more Nathan walked into the apartment, "Haley...Col...what are you doing? Are you guys okay? What happened?"

"We burnt the noodles." Haley said, still choked up.

Nathan bit his lip not sure how to react to his sauce and tear stained pregnant wife and his sister, "Well how about the two of you get cleaned up and I'll go get some food from Karen's."

Haley just nodded. When he was out of the apartment Colby stood up and helped Haley up, "I'll clean this up."

"No...We'll make Nathan do it. Let's go get cleaned up...you can have the shower first. I'll find some clothes...don't argue."

"Haley...?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What are sister in laws who barely know each other for?"


End file.
